1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and particularly to vibratory board games.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board games are well known in the art and generally include a game board with a playing surface having a plurality of stations printed thereon which define a playing piece path of travel. Playing pieces are provided to move from station to station. In most board games, the means for determining how much or how many stations a playing piece is to advance is a chance device of some kind, e.g., dice or a spinner.
Likewise, vibratory games per se are known in the art and generally include pieces which are movable over a surface in response to vibration. The vibration is usually generated by means of a vibratory motor, or the like, associated with the playing surface.
However, with the present invention, vibration is employed to produce movement of plural playing pieces along a defined path on a game board apparatus in an attempt to have the playing pieces stop at defined stations along the path.